


Win-Win

by icaruspl



Series: Yes, No, Maybe [2]
Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruspl/pseuds/icaruspl
Summary: With their parents gone on a romantic weekend getaway, Reese on a bus trip to Canada, and Dewey spending the night with Craig, Malcolm can finally get some alone time with Kathy McCulskey, one of the most beautiful girls in school.This is not what happens.(Alternate storyline to Reese's Party episode)





	

With their parents gone on a romantic weekend getaway, Reese on a bus trip to Canada, and Dewey spending the night with Craig, Malcolm can finally get some alone time with Kathy McCulskey, one of the most beautiful girls in school.

He buys sparkling wine, chocolate dipped strawberries, flowers, and rents Sleepless in Seattle at Lucky Aide, determined to make the evening with Kathy progress as planned: dinner, a movie, then all the way to second base. 

He rushes home and is about to put the wine and strawberries in the fridge, when he spots a sweaty, dirt-covered Reese bent over the dining table.

He appreciates the view for a while-- Reese's low slung cargo pants resting on narrow hips, revealing a slice of creamy skin and a taut, round bottom-- before shaking himself out of his reverie.

Ok, I really need to get some tonight, Malcolm thinks, face heating up. 

"Reese!" Malcolm exclaims, making his brother jump. "You're supposed to be on the way to Canada!" 

"Well, you're supposed to be at Stevie's!" Reese counters. Ambling over, he takes a peek inside Malcolm's shopping bags. "Wow. What are these for?"

"If you must know, I have a date with Kathy," Malcolm answers smugly.

"THE Kathy McCulskey? Well, if the writing on the men's room wall is anything to go by, then I think you're in for a great night. Too bad I'm planning a house party."

"Ugh. You can't do this to me, this is so unfair!" Malcolm yells.

"Tell you what," Reese says, taking Malcolm's bags off his hands. "Maybe we can make this a win-win situation."

He inches closer and closer to Malcolm until he has him backed into the kitchen counter.

"Oh yeah, how?" Malcolm asks, panicking. 

"Simple. You cancel the date, and I cancel the party."

Malcolm snorts. "I don't think you know what a win-win situation is."

"Trust me, Malcolm. I do," Reese says.

\-------

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD.

"Reese. God. Where did you learn how to do this? This is the most amazing feeling ever! In the whole world!" Malcolm says, eyes rolling at the back of his head in ecstasy.

Reese snickers, teasing Malcolm's dick with long swipes of his tongue. "Figures you'd be talking all the way through a blowjob."

Malcolm ignores him and continues blabbering. "How did you...who taught...What have I been missing my whole life!"

"Way better than second base with Kathy, huh?" 

Reese, eager to please, begins to bob his mouth up and down Malcolm's leaking head, suckling on the pre-come, his right hand wrapping around the base.

"Totally. I can't believe...nngh....we only started doing this now...Jesus, this is incredible!" 

Malcolm tightens his grip onto the sheets as Reese tries to take him all the way in. He folds up his elbows and cranes his neck, not wanting to miss the action, and catches sight of his brother-- sweat soaking his bare chest, eyes heavy with sheer want, stuffing his hard dick into his mouth. He finds it so delicious, hot, and...wrong at the same time, that soon, it sends him way over the edge.

"Reese, Reese, oh my god this is so hot, I think I'm gonna come..." Malcolm wails. 

Reese barely has time to give him a go-ahead before Malcolm explodes into Reese's mouth. Reese moans, flicking his tongue across the vein, before taking in Malcolm's dick even deeper. As Reese greedily sucks and swallows his seed, Malcolm wantonly cries out in hot pleasure, stars exploding before his eyes.

\-------

"Fine, you do know what a win-win situation is," Malcolm says afterwards, as he and Reese lie exhausted on his brother's bed, sheets sticky with sweat and come.


End file.
